


纪念

by ReviverSeed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 他的死亡几乎可以确定是一场意外，据说梅卡王子痛悔贝勒的去世，每年都纪念他的忌日。——《冰与火的世界》“他是怎么纪念的？梅卡王子是怎么纪念他哥哥的忌日的？”史坦尼斯问道，在那天克礼森学士放他们下课以后。
Relationships: Robert Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon
Kudos: 3





	纪念

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279099) by [ariel2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me). 



> 授权见[此篇评论区](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217175)；同时发表在[LOFTER](http://fazah.lofter.com/post/4c235797_1cb9b7a72)

“他是怎么纪念的？梅卡王子是怎么纪念他哥哥的忌日的？”史坦尼斯问道，在那天克礼森学士放他们下课以后。

劳勃打了个哈欠。“谁知道？为什么我们必须学习一个又一个无聊的坦格利安？在鹰巢城，奈德和我在学飞翼骑士阿托斯的故事，他比这些坦格利安王子更伟大。”

这是劳勃一大痛处，他的父亲坚持他回家探访期间也要上课。跟上一套课程已经很不容易了，更不用说两套。但父亲说有许多关于先祖和土地的事情，鹰巢城的学士是不会教劳勃的，他必须从克礼森学士那里学习。

“阿提斯。”史坦尼斯纠正道。

劳勃皱起眉头。“啊？”

“飞翼骑士是阿提斯·艾林爵士，不是阿托斯。而且他也不是真的，不像梅卡王子和贝勒王子那样是真的人。他是一个歌曲和故事里的传奇人物。他并不是真的活着，并不是有血有肉。他是歌手和故事家创造出来的。”

“他当然是真的！”劳勃说道，愤愤不平。“他骑着一只猎鹰上战场，指挥着巨大的鹰群组成的军队，打败了一个强大而威武的国王，叫做……叫做……随便啦，别管那个国王叫什么。飞翼骑士够真实了。他是第一个统治谷地的艾林。他……呃，他——”

劳勃不记得其他关于飞翼骑士的事情了。奈德会记得更多。他希望奈德在这里。

“猎鹰骑士阿提斯是第一个统治谷地的艾林，不是飞翼骑士阿提斯。猎鹰骑士是真的，就像梅卡王子是真的，但他从来没有骑过猎鹰或者指挥一只巨鹰军队，”史坦尼斯说，再次纠正劳勃，“他只是一个……一个男人，就像父亲是一个男人。”

“你以为你 _什么都知道_ 。”劳勃嘲笑道。“好吧，你才不。”史坦尼斯在第十个命名日以后变得更难以忍受了。为什么他的弟弟不能更像奈德一点？奈德即使知道得更多，也绝不会像史坦尼斯那样经常炫耀。

 _我没有在炫耀！_ 史坦尼斯会反驳。 _我只是在说真话，_ 史坦尼斯会补充说。

 _残酷的事实永远不会美好，但我们必须一视同仁，_ 父亲总是提醒劳勃。

好啊，他们自个儿保留残酷的事实去吧，父亲和史坦尼斯都是，劳勃叛逆地想。

“我知道克礼森学士教我的东西。我也知道我们不能把历史和单纯的故事混为一谈。”史坦尼斯说。

“不是所有事情都能在历史书上找到。那些书就没有讲梅卡王子 _怎么_ 纪念他哥哥的忌日，对吧？连克礼森学士都说你没法在任何一本书上找到答案。”劳勃成功地反击。

“我从来没有说我们可以在历史书上找到 _所有事情_ 。我只是……在想，想梅卡王子怎么纪念他哥哥的忌日。他做了什么？他怎么度过那个日子，年复一年，直到他死去？”

史坦尼斯脸上极度专注的神情突然让劳勃想起了奈德，奈德也在思考什么事情的时候。“他借酒消愁。”劳勃推测。

史坦尼斯摇摇头，坚决不同意：“他想铭记，而不是忘记。”

“那，他用祈祷。”劳勃猜道。

“祈祷什么？”

“我怎么知道？也许，祈祷他哥哥的宽恕。诸神不会原谅他弑亲的行为，但也许贝勒王子的灵魂会原谅他。”

“梅卡王子并不会祈求宽恕。”史坦尼斯固执地说。

“为什么？”

“因为他不觉得自己值得原谅。”

劳勃盯着他的弟弟。史坦尼斯真是一个怪小孩。尽管，他稍后有一个不适的想法，就是史坦尼斯作出的评论也可能是从奈德的嘴里说出来的。有时，奈德会用古怪而莫名其妙的评论让劳勃感到惊讶。

但最后，奈德会用笑声结束这些评论。一阵笑声和一个微笑，也许还有一只手搭在劳勃的肩上。奈德不会像史坦尼斯那样严肃地站在那里，严肃而执拗地，好像在等待劳勃承认一个残酷的事实。不，不只是等待——还有 _命令_ ——无声地命令。就像父亲，但言辞更少。

“如果你像梅卡王子那样谋杀了你的兄弟，你一点也不会后悔的，我保证。”劳勃说道，更多地是为了针对史坦尼斯，而不是他真的有一丁点儿史坦尼斯会是怎样的弑亲者的想法。“你肯定不会年复一年哀悼我的忌日。或者也许你会，但不是因为你懊悔我的离世，而是因为你觉得它是一个值得盛大庆祝的日子。你会一桶一桶地喝酒，用血淋淋的手为我的惨死干杯。你还会留着我的头骨，把它当酒杯。”他津津有味地继续。

史坦尼斯没有上钩，一次也没有。这次他嘴里没有冒出气愤的否认，没有 _“我不会！”_ ，然后劳勃用 _“你就会！”_ 来反驳。反倒是劳勃对梅卡王子的谋杀指控让史坦尼斯有很大异议。“这不是 _谋杀_ 。梅卡王子并不想谋杀他的兄弟。他是杀了他，但那是个意外。他从来没有想过要杀他的兄弟。他 _爱着_ 贝勒王子。”

“哦，爱啊，”劳勃回避这种多愁善感，“更像是，他嫉妒他的兄弟。贝勒王子 _哪儿_ 都比他强。即使他的儿子们也比梅卡的儿子们强。”

“你可以嫉妒你的兄弟，但仍然爱他。”史坦尼斯回答。

“唔， _我_ 可不嫉妒你。”劳勃说，语气非常强调。“我嫉妒你干嘛？”

史坦尼斯盯着他，好像劳勃才是那个总是冒出莫名其妙的评论的怪小孩。“谁说你了？”


End file.
